Chasing the Sun
by theotherthompson
Summary: Oneshot. "Icarus," Yassen greets. Icarus and his wings, Alex's mind supplies, but he can't remember anything else.


**Author's Note: **Written for the thrill of it, and hopefully to rid myself of writer's block.

**Author:** theotherthompson

**Summary:** "Icarus," Yassen greets. Icarus and his wings, Alex's mind supplies, but he can't remember anything else.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None. Well, maybe some allusions to, uh, unfortunate circumstances.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider in any shape or form. I am not making any money out of this fanfiction.

* * *

"Be- Fox," Alex says and trails off, unsure of what to say to the man after all this time.

The street seems silent for all the noise of the nightlife. Maybe it is because of Alex tuning that out and regulating all other noises but what mattered to the back of his mind as white noise, but the street is not as noisy as it was only moments before. He glances out at the crowd and sees a black coat up ahead, no different from the rest of the mass. His heart rate spikes.

He forces himself to focus on what Fox says instead, just for now, because Alex is faster than he looks and he'll be able to catch up, surely. And it was probably a trick of the light, anyway. Or rather, a trick of the shadows, since there isn't much light to be had. The nearest street lamp is busted and flashing neon isn't the best substitute for them.

Fox shifts, standing straighter. He face becomes more alert, professional with its lack of personality. It contrasted with the goofy grin that had been on his face just seconds ago. "Cub," he says, and Alex breathes in deeply to calm himself down. He smells something sweet, like candy floss, in the air.

Behind Fox is the rest of the K-Unit, more or less sober. More than alert regardless. Alex can see the tell-tale signs of hidden weapons underneath their casual clothes. A knife here, a gun there. It's easy enough for Alex to see. And really, a part of him remarks, that should worry him.

Alex hasn't seen Ben for two years, and the rest of the K-Unit for even longer.

"Cub," Fox says again, "what are you doing here?"

Alex could ask the same of them, except it's obvious. A night out with friends, just to relax. They had come out from the pub across the street, and from the little stain of sauce on Eagle's shirt, barely noticeable, they had eaten a late dinner there. They wouldn't have seen Alex at all if he had not been in such a hurry to _keep up_. He had made mistakes- and that train of thought needs to be stopped right there, before Alex thought too deeply into it.

The problem now is why is Alex here, downtown, so late at night and all alone. Because kids weren't supposed to play being an adult. They weren't supposed to try and be mature when they could get hurt. The greatest danger to Alex right now is getting kidnapped or mugged, in their eyes. _It's not fair_, Alex thinks. _It's not fair that no one counts experience._

Ale closes his eyes and shakes the thoughts out of his head. He's been getting sloppy, truly. Getting spotted by acquaintances when tailing someone? That was the work of a newbie, and Alex is anything but new. He takes another breath before he opens his eyes to scan the street again.

Farther up the street Alex catches a glimpse of a black coat ducking behind a brick corner. It is almost too convenient, but Alex will take what he can get. He's not likely to get anything other than what he has.

Ben frowns, "Mission?"

"I-" Alex starts. Stops because he honestly doesn't know what to say. He swallows, because his throat is suddenly dry and his mind is blank. All he wants to do is never see half of the people he knows ever again, or finally be honest with everyone without any consequences. But he can't do either, so Alex decides to take his chances.

"It's personal," he replies, clipped and truthful, and in Fox's moment of hesitation he slips into a crowd of moviegoers who had just exited the theater next to them.

"Cub! Wait!" he hears as he weaves around people. Alex doesn't. He sets a brisk pace and never speeds or slows down, because otherwise he may catch the K-Unit's attention and he didn't have the time to explain, didn't want to, either. It feels warmer in the crowd than standing awkwardly out of the way with the K-Unit was. It was just Alex's mind projecting, surely, when he felt as if he was being regarded more like a stranger that could maybe be a threat than a friend.

Alex reaches the alley in moments and ducks into it without hesitation, cataloguing his surroundings quickly and discreetly as he moves into the shadows. He feels cold again.

It's quiet here, darker. The lights from the street spill onto the concrete of the alley floor, illuminating the trash littering the area. Alex can see a few stains on the brick and cement, even with the little light. Further in the alley, Alex cannot see a thing, so he waits patiently near the entrance, hidden among wet cardboard boxes that look as if they've been abandoned for weeks, until his eyes adjust.

When they do adjust, he moves deeper into the alley, careful not to make a noise. Alex can't see anyone, can't even see signs of a person coming through. The alley is as empty. He wrinkles his nose, more out of frustration than the scent of piss. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, and he had been tailing the wrong person all this time. It would make him feel a bit better, if that was the case.

A moment passes before Alex straightens himself and brings his arm up to his head, just in time to block the strike to his neck. Alex's leg lashes out, quick like a snake, for his attacker's stomach. The man spins his body to dodge the kick, neatly bringing himself closer to Alex and performing a leg sweep. Alex trips, trying to recover his balance with an outstretched hand and a small step forward.

His attacker grabs Alex's hand and yanks, hard enough for Alex to be put off balance yet again. The punch Alex gets in his stomach is almost expected, but it still hurts, winds Alex enough to make him gasp for his next breath.

Alex aims a hard low kick for the man's knees and sends them both crumpling down onto the dirty alley floor with a tackle. The scramble to get on top of the other is not entirely dignified, but Alex has never really cared for such things when fighting for (possibly) his life, so Alex gives as good as he gets, maybe even more. He jabs with his elbows in soft places that hurt, bites a hand that gets too close, even tries to aim for the neck. His attacker is fast, though, and doesn't let Alex get a good hit on him.

Finally, his attacker seems to grow impatient, and breaks through Alex's guard like a snake weaving through a tree's roots, and he wraps his hands around Alex's neck. Alex's hands scrabble to get underneath his attacker's hands, but he stops and lays tense when the man squeezes lightly.

"Yassen," Alex greets tensely, peering up at the man in the dim light. He looks a little different, which is no surprise, really. There's a few more wrinkles in the corner of Yassen's eyes, and his face appears a little more gaunt. However, no matter how much his face has changed, his eyes are still a familiar, frosty blue.

"Icarus," Yassen replies lightly, as if he is commenting on the weather. Alex files away the name to be researched later, but already his mind is reeling, bringing up vague memories of his uncle and him, sitting in the living room. Icarus and his wax wings, Alex's mind supplies, but he can't remember anything else.

Alex swallows, sure that Yassen can feel his pulse hammering along to the beat of his heart, like a butterfly's wings brushing against Yassen's hands. His stomach feels like there are butterflies fluttering around in there. Alex feels sick to his stomach and heady off of adrenaline and scared, because this is Yassen Gregorovich. "You were dead." Alex says, sounding a little breathless.

Yassen hums, "Was I?" he answers pleasantly, like he isn't pinning Alex down and ready to choke the life out of him with cold, cold hands. Alex breaths slowly, taking in the scent of gunpowder and rain. He flinches a bit when the first few drops of rain hit his face and trail their way down his cheek.

Yassen does not move. "What are you doing here?" Alex asks, curious despite himself.

"I could ask the same of you," Yassen deflects, but he gets off of Alex, slowly, and lets Alex stand up shakily without a word. "But I have a feeling I know already." he says, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Alex purses his lips into a thin line. "I-"

"Cub!"

If Yassen was as startled as Alex, he does not show it. Instead, the assassin simply flips up to collar of his black coat and gives Alex an unreadable look. It's almost as bad as Fox's blank face, but in a way better, because there is something there for Alex to work with, even if he can't figure out a thing from it.

"I will have to cut this reunion short," he says quietly, taking a step back from Alex. Yassen's hair is damp, he notices. It sticks to Yassen's forehead, limp and unmoving, pale hair against pale skin. "I shall see you again, Alex."

Alex shivers as the shower becomes heavier, feels water sneaking it's way under his collar. His shiver isn't entirely because of the rain, but Alex will deny it to his dying breath. There is a beat of silence, then-

"Cub, what are you doing here?!" Fox's voice sounds out, echoing in the almost empty alley. The K-Unit stands uncertainly by the mouth of the alley, having snuck up on Alex when he wasn't paying attention. Wolf has a hand on his gun, Alex can see, and Fox already has his gun out, safely pointing at the ground. Their clothes look rumpled, like they were in a hurry and had to push through crowds. Oh, Alex realizes.

Alex gapes, "You-" he stops, realizing something again. He turns to where Yassen had been standing only moments before. Another person taking advantage of Alex's inattention, his distraction.

He turns back to the mouth of the alley, squinting at the K-Unit. They are surrounded by light from the street lamps, making them look like they have halos. Alex would snort if he had the energy for it, but he feels tired and cold. Go away, he wants to say.

"Do you know about Icarus?" Alex asks instead.


End file.
